


Thicker Than Blood

by searchingforlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforlight/pseuds/searchingforlight
Summary: From the moment they met on the train bound for Hogwarts, James and Sirius knew that their friendship would create a bond that would be thicker than blood.





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the HP Universe belong to JK Rowling. I don't make a penny off of this.

 

Sirius Black was the kind of boy that you knew the moment you met him that you would fall in love with him. Maybe not a romantic kind of love, but a love nonetheless. He had the most ostentatious vocabulary, knowing exactly when to use it to charm his way out of bad marks from professors or to woo the ladies who would treat him to extra sweets. He also knew the right time to quiet his antics and find the most vulnerable person in the room, cuddle them tightly, and tell them that everything was going to be okay. In fact, if you didn’t know any better, you’d mistake him for an adorable puppy with eyes that could melt even the iciest of hearts.

Sirius did have his faults though; none that would be so obvious to those who weren’t searching for them. He was terribly stubborn in the simplest situations, had a mouth that would make Circe blush, and even though he was brilliant at giving affection to those in need, he wouldn’t allow anyone to comfort him when the weight of the world was crushing his big heart down into the very ground where he stood. In these moments, if one was ever graced with admittance to a put down Sirius Black, they’d see a scared little boy - no, puppy - cowering in the deepest corners of his own soul. These scenes could bring even the most jovial of persons to tears, wishing to capture the stars from their home in the sky and give them to the boy in hopes that such an act of love would lift his spirits. For Sirius’s sake, he rarely had an episode in front of an audience, and he planned on keeping it that way for the rest of his life.

James Potter was a playful only-child who desired a friendship that would last the ages. Sure, he had the beloved house-elf, who had cared for him since his grand entrance into the world,  and did cater to his every whim and mischievous adventure. Yet, it wasn’t enough for James. His parents had tried for years to have another child to occupy their son’s time and energy, but all acts were fruitless. Being an only child frustrated James growing up, but he learned to accept his fate and anticipated his years to come at Hogwarts. The school wasn’t going to just provide him with an education in the arts of Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions; his new home was going to give him a lifelong friend.

The day finally arrived for the bright-eyed innocent students of Hogwarts. They were finally going to board the train for the first time, savoring every moment from the smoky stacks billowing whilst they wished their revered families a bittersweet goodbye to the scrumptious sweets offered by the trolley witch after everyone settled down in the freshly cleaned compartments. This, in a small compartment towards the end of the train, was the first time James met a boisterous boy by the name of Sirius Black. He was entertaining a small round boy - whose face was stuffed with as many sweets as it could hold - with an embellished story of how they’d all be sorted into their houses once they arrived at the famous school.

“And after you somehow manage to wrestle the giant troll to the ground, which isn’t an easy feat I’ve heard, you’re rushed off to brew the most complicated potion that the Potions’ Master can find for you. Better yet, Pete, you have to brew this secret potion while reciting the school song...backwards! If you fail any of these tasks, the Headmaster automatically places you in Hufflepuff where you’ll be laughed at all year long and for the years to come.”

The round boy, Peter Pettigrew as James learned, sat terrified in his seat with a Pumpkin Pasty falling out of his overly stuffed mouth. “You … You aren’t serious, are you? I’m, uhm, I’m … ” he started blubbering after painfully swallowing the rest of the sweets remaining in his gob. “I’m pretty sure the Headmaster will just send me home to my mum and dad since I can’t quite possibly fight a giant troll!” Wailing he tried to push passed the messy haired boy blocking the compartment door to the hallway muttering something about needing to find the loo or else he’d lose all of the sweets in his stomach onto James’s neatly cleaned shoes. James eyed Peter, letting him pass through to find said loo and started to chuckle at Sirius who was howling with laughter.

“You know, that was really wicked of you to frighten that poor kid. But, I’m sure I’d have done the same thing given the chance.” James sat down and outstretched his hand towards the boy sitting across from him. “I’m James Potter, and I think we’re going to be very good friends.”

“Sirius Orion Black is the name my family gave me, but you can just call me Sirius. If I can remember correctly,” Sirius started to imitate an old cantankerous bint that you’d meet at a dull family gathering, “we’re related somewhere down the line within the most _Noble and Ancient_ of the houses, or some shite like that.”

“Eh, who cares for that blood status stuff anyways?” James scoffing at the idea of blood purities making any of the difference in them being friends. “I always thought those stuffy ideas revolving around any type of status were bunch of bollocks anyways. Well, except house status at Hogwarts. Where do you suppose they’ll put you, you know after you fend off a giant troll,” James inquired staving off the fit of boyish giggles trying to erupt.  

“All the members of the Black house have been sorted into Slytherin,” Sirius replied with an air of boredom in his voice. “But, I plan on being in Gryffindor. I want to show them all that I am different and don’t conform to their bloody lifestyles. I’ve told them I’d prove to them that some things are thicker than blood.”

“Hey me too! About being in Gryffindor that is. All the Potters dating back ages have been in Gryffindor, and I don’t plan on being placed into Hufflepuff if my life depends on it.”

The door to their compartment slowly slid open and a rough looking boy with sandy hair shuffled in. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Can I, uh, sit here? All the other compartments are full, and I’m tired of sitting in the hallway. The older students have taken to throwing dungbombs my way. I’d rather not smell crummy when we arrive at school.”

“Sure, thing, uh … ?” Sirius beckoned to the skinny looking boy to take a seat next to him. “What did you say your name was?” He handed him a Chocolate Frog from the abandoned pile of sweets still sitting next to James.

“Remus. Remus Lupin.” the boy replied sheepishly taking the chocolate from Sirius’s hand, wolfing it down in one bite. “These are some of my favorites. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. It came from Pete’s stash anyway. Is he still in the loo? Godric, you’d think we scared him into jumping off the train with my stories of house sorting.” Sirius laughed with James as they dove into the sweets claiming their favorites for themselves before Peter decided to rejoin them.

“I heard the process is quite simple,” Remus noted while slowly starting to warm up to the two boys who had welcomed him as one of their own. “They place a hat on your head that reads your thoughts and determines where you truly belong.”

At that moment, Peter opened up the compartment door stumbling in smelling of something fierce. “Ssssorry guys. I think a bunch of sixth years thought it would be ffffunny to throw dungbombs at me while puking in the loo. Oh, uh, hi. I’m Peter. What are you talking about?”

“House sorting, of course.” James replied with a wicked smile on his face. Peter started to turn green again. James continued, “Did you know that the sword of Gryffindor only shows up to those who are brave and courageous? It’s true you know. It appeared to my Uncle Ralston Potter. Sure, he turned out to be a bit of nutter with his declarations of war on faeries, but it did appear to him. I heard he holds the record for chopped snake heads in a sorting round. Peter, do you think you could make the sword appear and chop up seven hundred heads in under ten minutes? Maybe they won’t make you fight a troll at that point.”

Before Peter could run right back through the door he came into, Remus gently grabbed his hand and explained to him what a right arse James and Sirius were being. “The sorting is nothing like that, Peter. James,” Remus pointed to the boy Peter was frightfully eyeing, “tell him how you really are sorted.”

None of them had noticed Sirius lazily looking out the window twirling his wand in his fingers, nor had they noticed him rubbing a suspiciously large arm bruise poking out of from underneath his robes. _Gods, I hope it’s different at Hogwarts. I just want to finally show them what I can do, without their stupid lies and beatings._ His thoughts were interrupted by a roar of laughter coming from the boys as a Chocolate Frog bounced off of James’s face and onto Sirius’s lap. Sirius snatched up the squirmy chocolate and popped it into his mouth. He couldn’t help but notice the familiar way James looked at him. It was the look he practiced in the mirror at home; one that his family never even tried to give him. He’d never been on the receiving end to one of his own looks, and it felt good ... safe. His chocolate stained teeth smile erupted another wave of laughter from the other boys.

_Yes,_ James thought, _he’s definitely going to be my best mate. I can’t wait to see the looks on Mum’s face when I tell her a Black has squirmed their way into my life._

* * *

“Sirius … Sirius wake up!” James hurriedly whispered to the fitfully sleeping teenage boy in the bed next to him. He jostled Sirius awake, and without any questions imposed on him, James took the sweating boy into his embrace. “Sirius, is everything okay? I haven’t seen you shake and fit like this since that howler your mum sent you after being sorted into Gryffindor. You even started yelling out for help.”

It had been two days since Sirius had stumbled into the Potter’s home after a nasty spat with his mother, and he still hadn’t talked to his pseudo family about the events that passed in the Black home during the Christmas hols. This hadn’t been the first time Sirius had stumbled out of the Potter’s floo and stayed for the holidays. No, this was probably the fifth Christmas it had happened, but this time the feeling he brought with him differed from those of the past.

“J-j-j-james…” Sirius started sobbing into his friend’s shoulder, “I can’t go back there. They hate me s-s-s-s-so much for being me. James why couldn’t I have been born as your brother? I wouldn’t have to be beaten for just being me if your mum and dad were mine.” He continued to shake and cry as James stroked his best mate’s soft black hair. “I tried to keep a calm face during Christmas dinner, but fuck, Prongs, I can’t keep calm when they make claims about my friends being filthy because they’re not purebloods. They even made jabs about Remus and the rumors about him being a werewolf. I lost it. I don’t remember exactly who I punched, but I’m quite sure it was Regulus. The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the floor being tortured by my mother. That fucking bitch used every ounce of hate she has against me in that Cruciatus Curse. I could feel it, Prongs. That woman hates me so fucking much, and my father just sat there watching the whole thing.”

James’s hold on Sirius tightened as he felt him start to pull away. “We talked about this, Pads, let me help you the way I know how. You’re my best mate, and I swear, if I could kill them myself, I would. Just … just let me hold you. Like I did when I found you crying in the bathroom after Remus about ripped you a new one when you stole a piece of his chocolate right before the full moon back in third year. You like to have everyone think you’re this badass Sirius, but we both know you’re just a soft snuggly puppy who needs a love every now and then.”

Sirius chuckled at James’s play on his animagus form. James was right; he was a softy who needed to let his friends in. Thank gods Remus wasn’t here to see him in this state. That’s all he needed. As much as he loved his boyfriend, Remus had this overprotecting way of mothering him. It was different than the way James would hold him - brotherly and safe. With Remus though, it felt suffocating at times. He blamed it on the wolf, but Sirius knew how much Moony loved him, a thought that scared him to bits. James was his safe place though; he always would be.

“Prongs?” Sirius lifted his head off of James’s shoulder. “Thanks. I-I’m not sure where I’d be without you. You’ve been more of a brother to me over these years, and even when you’re a straight up prat for ditching me to try and fail at wooing Evans, I don’t think I’d ever want anyone else as my real brother. We’ll always be thicker than blood, right?”

“Of course we will, Pads. Blood means nothing when you have a true friendship like ours. Now, if you’re done blubbering away, I’d like to get some sleep. I told Evans I was going to work on my beauty sleep over the break. She can’t resist me if I come back handsome as ever.”

With that the two of them exhaustedly flopped onto the four poster bed that Sirius had claimed in James’s room wrapped in one another’s arms.

* * *

 “NOOOOOOO!!!!” Sirius screamed as he fell from his motorbike after flying into Godric’s Hollow that fateful Halloween. “Prongs?! Prongs you come out right now! Don’t you make me come in there and find you, you arsehole! This isn’t funny! Lily? Lily where are you!?” He searched frantically for the couple, his ears perking up at any familiar sounds. As he dug through the rubble of the home that housed the Potters for the past year and a half, Sirius brushed against the quidditch sweater he gave to James that previous Christmas. Shaking he dug faster in the remains when he found what he was looking for. The ash covered face of James Potter, his best mate, stared at him from ground he was thrown on. His eyes, those forever hazel eyes, lost that boyish playful glint and was replaced with cold dark sadness that would forever haunt Sirius.

“Gods, James. What the hell have I done?!” Sirius wailed into the body of his recently passed best mate. “We were supposed to grow old together, you prat! Fight those fucking Death Eaters side by side and drink that disgusting shite you call Firewhisky. How could I let you down like this? Go this way?”

Brushing off the dirt from James’s sweater, Sirius held tightly to the body of his best mate, his brother. Memories of their adventures, detentions after torturing Snivellus, and late night talks about right and wrong fled through his mind, making him unable to move from the spot he’d claimed as his own for grieving. They’d shared so much in the years they’d known each other. James had always been there to comfort Sirius whenever he needed someone to just know what he needed. Gods, it was what made them friends! He’d never forget the time two of them met, taking a piss out of Wormtail...

“FUCK!” The realization hit him harder than a perfectly aimed bludger to the gut.  “I swear to Godric Gryffindor I will find that bastard rat who did this to you, Prongs. He will suffer a thousand deaths if I have my way.”

Sirius gently laid James’s body back to the ground, but this time on top of the remains of the house instead of underneath where he had found him. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a small whimper upstairs coming from one of the rooms. _Harry!_ How could he have forgotten about baby Harry and Lily? Dashing up the stairs he listened for the cooes of Lily’s soothing voice. Not able to hear the sweet witch’s voice, Sirius started to tremble. Making his way into the small nursery, he gently scooped a whimpering Harry from his crib holding him tighter than he’d ever held anyone in his life, with the exception of James. Lowering the small boy to the floor to clamber onto his mother one last time, Sirius wept. He wept for his godson and the parents he would never know; the tears fell for the fallen bodies of his best friends who lived too short of lives. Most of all, he wept for the missing part of his heart, the piece that had been filled by a small boy who just happened to always know what his stubborn puppy dog like self needed most.

He picked up Harry and carried him downstairs while shushing him to quiet his cries. The broken man could hear a gruff voice that could only belong to Hagrid. Realizing what was going to happen next, he bent down and whispered to the last piece he had to remind him of his Prongs, “Remember, Harry, there are things in this life that are thicker than blood.”

_Finally a real chance to make a difference. That bastard rat will pay. I will finally have my revenge._ Sirius apparated alongside Remus in the Department of Mysteries. The events of the last two years had given the weathered and beaten man the fuel he needed to slash and curse his way through the fighting taking place. The dirty Death Eaters and their illogical ideologies would all pay for the way they treated him when he was younger, for taking away his life, but most of all, they would pay for taking away his brother, the only person who fully understood him for who he was.

Seeing Harry fighting alongside his friends blossomed a sense of pride inside Sirius that he only reserved for James, once upon a time. It was as if Prongs were here in the flesh. “Good one, James!” he yelled to his godson, forgetting for a slight moment that it couldn’t quite possible be his best mate hexing his way through the crossfires. Giving Harry an apologetic look, he jumped out of his head and back into the fight continuing around him.

All at once the half manic man found himself dueling with his vile cousin, Bellatrix. Uninvited feelings of hatred fueled his power to fling curses at a person who played a part in his torture as a child. _This is for you, Prongs. I know how much you hated that bitch for what she did to me growing up._ Curses and hexes flying from each of their wands causing quite a scene.

It forced Remus to quickly glance over to make sure Sirius was in control of the situation. Moony couldn’t lose another one of his friends, especially one he had once shared such a strong bond with. “Sirius! Watch out!”

Losing control of the duel between Bellatrix, Sirius backed up onto the highest point in the room. Unknowing to him, the highest point contained an eerie arch with dim lighting. He summoned all the hatred he could manage and barked a laugh at the crazed woman as he hit her with a stinging hex right across the face. “Remember Bellatrix, we might be blood related, but my veins will never share the dirty screwy sludge that taints yours.” He looked over to Remus and mouthed ‘I’ve got this, Moony’ and a quick triumphant smile to Harry.

“SIRIUS!”

* * *

 A bright light blinded Sirius for a brief moment before dimming into a calming and inviting aura. Unsure of where he was, Sirius quickly surveyed the area, wand held high ready to maim anyone trying to curse him or the ones he deeply cared for. The area he had fallen into reminded him of the Forbidden Forest on a full moon romp in his animagus form back in his school years. _Where the in the bloody hell am I? Where’s Harry and Remus? I hope I sliced that fucking grin off of Bella’s stupid face._ He briskly walked around the forest for what seemed like hours, taking in all the beauty around and breathing in fresh air for the first time in months.

The river he stumbled upon was cool and inviting to his animagus form. Quickly transfiguring his human form into his beloved animagus self, he bounded into the river without a care in the world. _I’m quite sure this is heaven, or something like it. I haven’t felt this alive in years. Not since the time James and I flew over the grounds from the quidditch pitch after that win against Slytherin._ A splash spooked the large black dog and his fur stood straight up. A large stag kicked his legs and caused the water to soak the dog even further than he could himself.

Padfoot joyfully clambered towards the stag as fast as he could in the quickly moving current. Before the playful dog reached the stag, it had quickly changed into a man. The familiar warm scent filled Padfoot’s nose causing his tail to furiously wag back and forth. A pair of soft hands wrapped around his neck and tousled his fur. Strands of red hair fell into his face as he was smothered in kisses.

“Merlin, Lily, if I didn’t know any better, everyone would think you had a thing for big mangy mutts instead of graceful elegant stags.”

“Oh hush, James, you know you’re not as elegant as you think. Just last week you fell into a bramble of bushes. It took me a good full hour to untangle those bigger than life antlers from the poor bush.”

“Again, Lily, I never meant to fall into the bushes. The owl that lurks around here spooked poor old Prongs. He had no idea what he was doing.”

Sirius couldn’t believe his once again human ears.

“Lily? James? Is that really you?”

James’s welcoming arms grabbed his best mate before he fell to the floor. Sirius was white as the snowy owl perched on the branch above them. Shaking as he had in the past, Sirius started to sob. “Prongs, I thought I lost you forever. I’m so sor-”

“Stop. Pads, you did everything you were supposed to do. You took care of Harry for us, as best as you could. You brought joy back into Remus’s life, and you cared deeply for all those around you. Sure, you were a prat at times, but we didn’t expect anything less from you. Really, though, spending twelve years in Azkaban? You arse.” James hugged the broken man afraid to let go and lose the missing piece of his heart again. “It does look like you’ve grown a tad older than we have. This scruff suits you, my friend. You look distinguished just how Remus likes you. Well besides naked.”

Lily rolled her eyes and pecked each of them on the cheek. “Thank you, Sirius. For everything.” With that the petite woman sauntered away, snowy white owl on her shoulder, humming a lullaby meant only for an infant Harry.

“Where does that woman think she’s off to? Doesn’t she know I’ve missed her?” Sirius inquired with a softness he hoped James wouldn’t take a piss out of for showing. The aches and pains of a worn out old dog could no longer be ignored. Gingerly making his way to a patch of inviting grass, Sirius laid down, inviting the warmth of the sun to bask his tired body.

Following his lead, James laid next to Sirius, arm linked to his best friend’s, ignoring the tears welling in Sirius’s eyes. Some things never changed. Even as hard of a weathered outer shell he had grown into, Sirius Black was still that soft, loving, little boy he met on the train when James was eleven. And even though so many years had passed since James left the mortal world, he was still that same eleven-year-old boy who noticed what that sweet puppy dog desired most and vowed to always be there for him, no matter what.

“Oh probably to the gardens. They were her favorite when we were in school, remember? That’s where she would practice all those stinging hexes and hair coloring charms that would happen to be thrown my way in the halls. Don’t worry, Pads, we’ll have more time with her. Right now, I need you tell me everything that’s happened since I’ve been away. Leave anything out and I’ll body bind and dunk you into the Black Lake.”

“Alright, well … James?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“Thicker than blood?”

“Thicker than blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I decided it was about time to actually post something that I'd written. Writers have to start out somewhere, right?


End file.
